


You're so cute it should be illegal

by DaisyKwan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Jungwoo got a job at a coffee shop that's open all night and meets a cute frequent customer and almost cries due to the customer being too good looking for his own good.





	You're so cute it should be illegal

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any mistakes I'll fix them later. Enjoy the Luwoo version of my Wowson story Caramel Macchiato

_6:30 pm_  Jungwoo read and sighed as he locked his phone putting it in his pocket, he grabbed his earbuds out of his pocket and plugged them in before unlocking his phone again and playing some music while he waited for the bus to arrive at the bus stop. After a few minutes, the bus showed up and Jungwoo stood up from his seat at the stop getting behind the people in front of him getting on the bus, he stepped onto the bus tapping his card on the scanner. He walked to the back of the bus and sat down leaning his head on the window, he watched the people walking down the street, either by themselves, with their partner, or with kids; he smiled as he hoped one day he could have kids of his own, although since he's gay he'd have to either adopt or get a surrogate mother to have his and his partners child. He's okay with some random person having his child, as long as that baby is his, he is okay with it.

He starts work at 7 pm so he hopes the traffic speeds up, he really doesn't want to be late on the first day of work. Jungwoo smiles widely as he sees a little girl with her mom and dad holding both of their hands, smiling at both of them. He looks ahead and sees his workplace so he presses the button to let him off, the bus comes to a stop and he walks out of the bus walking into the cafe named "Starlight Blooms", Jungwoo was greeted at the door by a man who he is assuming to be his boss.

"Here's your apron and name tag. Ten will train you at the til, got it?" Junhee said to Jungwoo handing him his apron and name tag before pointing to where Ten was. Jungwoo puts his head through the head hole of the apron then tying it around his thin waist, Jungwoo walks over to Ten while putting on his name tag and said,

"Hello, my names Jungwoo. Junhee told me you will be training me at till." Jungwoo smiled kindly,

"Ah, so you're the one I was told to train," Ten smiled kindly back at the younger, Jungwoo nodded.

"You know what kind of coffee shop this is right?" Jungwoo shook his head tilting it a little,

"What kind is it?" He questioned.

"It's the kind where it's only open in the evenings til early mornings, It's for people who can't sleep or need to study for finals or whatever they need to study for or early birds," Ten replied, just then the bell at the door went off signaling someone just walked in. They turned their head towards the door to see a handsome man with dirty blond bouncy hair wearing a grey hoodie and grey sweats. He walked over to the table by the window that is meant for two and set his stuff down there, 'I wonder why he wants to sit by the window, there's no sun, maybe he likes the stars cause it's dark enough to see the stars,' Jungwoo thought to himself as he watched the man walk over to the counter to order.

"Welcome to Starlight Blooms, what can I get for you?" Jungwoo says what he was told to say, the man just stares at him for a moment; Jungwoo shifts a bit feeling a bit uncomfortable. The stranger finally realizes he's staring and shakes his head a bit.

"Uh, Hi, can I get a large Americano and a yogurt please," Jungwoo giggles at his order.

"What's funny?" the stranger askes looking at Jungwoo weirdly, Jungwoo shakes his head and says,

"Nothing, just kinda funny how you order a coffee which keeps you awake and a yogurt which helps you sleep," the man laughed a bit at this too

"I guess you're right. That is kinda funny how I order things that repel each other," they both smile at each other for a moment before Jungwoo says,

"That'll be $3.75," the man takes a $5 bill out of his pocket and hands it to Jungwoo,

"$1.25 is your change, here you go," Jungwoo put the change in the man's hand.

"Thank you, my names Lucas by the way. You forgot to ask my name," Lucas said as he put the money in his pocket.

"Oh, right, sorry Lucas. Your coffee should almost be done, I'll come to your seat and hand you your coffee," Jungwoo said shyly cause he already messed up and it hasn't even been one hour of being at work. Jungwoo walked off to his seat with a grin.

Jungwoo stared at him from the counter, his head in his hand. 'How can a man look so perfect?' Jungwoo asked himself,

"Hm? What? Who's perfect?" Ten said standing behind him startling Jungwoo. Jungwoo clutched his heart and crouched down, he looked up at an amused Ten looking down at him.

"You scared me!" He said still holding his heart but slowly getting up, Ten laughed then said;

"Okay, but seriously. Who's so perfect?"

"Uh... No one?"

"You don't seem so sure," Ten smirked

"Uh wel- uh yo- umm- ugh"

"Were you perhaps talking about our frequent customer over there? Lucas?" Ten's smirk still planted on his face he grabbed Jungwoo's shoulders and turned him towards Lucas pointing to him. Jungwoo sheepishly nodded and looked at the ground in embarrassment,

"Your break starts 1 hour after you give Lucas his order," Ten said in Jungwoo's ear

"What? I only just started, that break is way too soon," Jungwoo said confused, Ten just laughed and shook his head and gave Jungwoo Lucas' order.

"Go," was all Ten said then gently shoved Jungwoo out from behind the counter. Jungwoo walked over to where Lucas was sitting with his order in his hands and put them on his table,

"Thank you," Lucas smiled, Jungwoo smiled back and said a small 'You're welcome'. He walked back behind the counter and the doorbell went off again, he looked up and seen another man who walked straight to the counter.

"Welcome to Starlight Blooms, what can I get for you?" Jungwoo smiled a welcoming smile at the man across the counter.

"Uh, Hi, I would like a Sleepy Time tea and I would like to talk to Ten please," the man said fiddling with his fingers.

"Of course, is that all?" the man nodded.

"Ten, someone's here to see you," Jungwoo called to his trainer, Ten walked over and said,

"Who is it?" Ten said looking at Jungwoo

"I don't know, he just said he would like to talk to you," Jungwoo shrugged and walked away. Ten looked at the man that was at the counter and smiled widely,

"Hey Johnny, what brings you here?"

"I can't sleep and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me," Johnny said embarrassed, Ten smiled even wider if that was even possible.

"Yes, of course, I'd go out with you. I thought you'd never ask, I was getting ready to take it upon myself to ask you out,"

"Really?!" Johnny looked up quickly shocked at the words coming out of his new boyfriend's mouth.

"Yes, really," Ten rolled his eyes before saying,

"I'll pay for your tea tonight sweetie," Johnny blushed at the pet name and nodded while he said a barely audible 'Okay, thank you'. Jungwoo stood there waiting for Johnny's tea to finish being made, listening in on their conversation smiling at how happy they both looked; Ten walked over to Jungwoo and said,

"Is his tea done yet?"

"No, they're waiting for the water to finish boiling," Ten nodded and leaned on the counter crossing his arms,

"You can start your break when his tea is done,"

"I can work, it's fine, I just started like 2 hours ago,"

"No, you'll be having your break after his tea is done and don't argue," Jungwoo nodded at his trainer.

"Sleepy Time tea is ready!" his co-worker called out, Jungwoo turned around and taking the tea from his co-worker. He walked out from behind the counter and gave the tea to Johnny, he felt someone's eyes on him so he looked over and saw that the pair of eyes belonged to the one and only Lucas; the man who's too perfect for his own good.

Jungwoo walked back to behind the counter and leaned against the counter and stared at Lucas,

"You're staring at him again," Ten said leaning beside him, Jungwoo groaned and said,

"Let me be, how can it be that I just got here and like he's the most attractive man I've ever seen and I'm like whipped for him. What is happening Ten?" Ten laughed before saying,

"I don't know, maybe it's just a temporary crush. Or maybe it's not temporary. Also, go take your break," Jungwoo groaned again and sighed.

"Fine, I'll make myself a coffee,"

"No, I'll make you it, what kind do you like?"

"French Vanilla, please,"

"Okay, French Vanilla will be ready soon," Jungwoo nodded and walked out from behind the counter and stood awkwardly waiting for his coffee. A few minutes later Ten walked up to Jungwoo with his coffee,

"Here you go Jungwoo,"

"Thank you Ten," Jungwoo smiled at Ten awkwardly not sure what to do on his break which he thought was inappropriately fast for his first day. He continued to lean on the wall with his coffee staring at it and then looking around while unconsciously pouting, he stood there admiring the beauty of the shop feeling awkward as all eyes were on him cause he was just standing by the wall with his coffee when there were plenty of seats.

Ten looked at Jungwoo still standing by the wall, awkwardness spewing off of him while people kept giving him weird looks, he laughed at his trainee.

Lucas looked up from his computer and saw that Jungwoo was standing staring at is coffee with a cute pout on his face, 'he looks so cute' he thought to himself smiling and hiding his head in his arm his heart fluttering at the man.

"Do you want to come sit with me?" Lucas  called out to the man being all awkward and cute by the wall,

"Hm? Oh um, I'm okay. I don't want to bother you while you're working,"

"You won't bother me, I promise. Now come sit in the seat in front of me," He pointed to the empty chair in front of him. Jungwoo shuffled over there and carefully sat down, setting his cup on the table,

"Thank you," he smiled shifting in his chair to get more comfortable.

"You're welcome... Jungwoo," Lucas said leaning forward to read Jungwoo's name tag.

"So what kind of things do you like? Do you like music? Dancing? Singing? Rapping? Anything like that?" Lucas asked,

"Uh yeah, I like all of those," Jungwoo scratched the back of his neck, before continuing,

"What about you? Do you like that sort of stuff too?"

"Yeah, I like all that stuff too,".

Ten stood behind the counter and watched them in amazement. The customer has never spoken to anyone, he only said his order, name, and thank you. And the fact that he _invited Jungwoo_ over to sit with him is amazing. 'Maybe they know each other?' Ten thought to himself watching them bond over music and exchange numbers.

"Sorry for bothering you and not letting you get your work done," Jungwoo looked down at his lap folding his hands in his lap, fiddling with his thumbs.

"You didn't bother me Jungwoo, I was finished anyway. Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Could you stop looking so cute?" Jungwoo snapped his head up, a blushing mess, he managed to say through stutters,

"I-I'm not cute," red as a tomato, he laughed a bit hiding his face in his own chest.

"Yes you are, you're too cute. So cute it shouldn't be legal," Jungwoo smiled widely at the last part, he opened his mouth to say something but Ten decided to interrupt by telling him his break is over.

"Jungwoo your break is over, come on," Jungwoo frowned and stood up.

"I have to go, bye! You have my number so text me anytime," Jungwoo said still red as can be. He walked back behind the counter and let out a breath and started fanning himself, Ten walked over to him with a sheet of folded paper and helped him fan himself. Jungwoo stopped and said,

"He said I'm cute,"

"I know,"

"He said I'm too cute, he said it shouldn't be legal,"

"I know,"

"He asked me to stop being cute,"

"I know that too,"

"Oh my god I think I might die," Ten laughed.

"You're being dramatic, you're not going to die" Jungwoo grabbed Ten's hand and put it on his heart,

"Really? You feel that? He made my heart beats so fast I think it might explode!"

"Okay okay, you might die,"

"What?! Why would you say that?!"

"Well, you just said you might die,"

"You're not supposed to agree!"

"Shh, you're being loud,"

"Right sorry,"

"It's fine," Ten removed his hand and continued to fan him, Jungwoo looked over and saw Lucas staring at them, smirking playfully seeing the effect he had on him.

"I can't believe he invited you over, do you know each other?"

"No, why?"

"Because he doesn't talk to anyone. He only says his order, name, and thank you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm amazed and shocked,"

"I wonder why he invited me over,"

"Dude he said you're cute," Jungwoo blushed at the memory that was not even 10 minutes ago.

  


_2:30 am_ read the clock, Lucas left 2 hours ago, the place got slower due to the time but still had quite a few people. Jungwoo was beyond tired but continued to work 'til he got sent home.

"Go home Jungwoo, your shift is over," Jungwoo nodded taking off his apron and hanging it up.

"Bye! See you tomorrow," Jungwoo said before walking out the door and waiting for the bus. After a few minutes the bus showed up and he walked to the very back and sat at the end seat. He waited 'til the bus driver drove to the bus stop near his place, thinking of the one and only prince looking boy; Lucas. The boy who thinks he's too cute for it to be legal.

  


\--

Over the next few weeks Jungwoo had seen Lucas almost everyday. They didn't talk much after their first meeting, but they texted a lot. They always made plans to hang out but always ended up calling a rain check. Today was one of those days they were supposed to hang out but like usual, they postponed it.

Jungwoo sat at home on his couch watching TV sighing as he read the text Lucas sent saying something came up. It was always like this, Jungwoo hated it but he couldn't say anything cause he was the reason they didn't hang out last week and the week before that. This week they were supposed to hang out at Jungwoo's place so he spent the whole day cleaning everything up (including himself) only for it to be postponed. He was a little disappointed cause he cleaned the house for nothing and now no one but him can see how good he looks and no one but him can smell how good he smells. 

Getting up off the couch he walked to his bedroom and changed then hopped in bed reading some fanfic he has saved in his mobile bookmarks. Half way through the fanfic there was a knock on his door. And Jungwoo being the scared little shit he his, he stayed in bed. Hearing the door open he started panicking thinking he's going to be either robbed, killed, or both. Jungwoo hid underneath his blankets and heard someone call his name. That someone was Lucas.

"You dumbass, it's only Lucas. You thought you were going to die. How dumb-" Jungwoo said climbing out of bed and walking down to the living room.

"Uh, hi," Lucas said

"Uhh, hi. I thought you weren't coming?" Jungwoo said looking down at the floor. He heard Lucas chuckle and suddenly he was pulled into the couch.

"I lied, I wanted to see what my future husband would look like before bed,"

"What?"

"You heard me,"

"I may have heard but I don't understand," Lucas rolled his eyes and pulled Jungwoo onto his lap to Jungwoo was straddling his lap. Jungwoo looked anywhere but Lucas. Lucas grabbed Jungwoo's face with both hands and kissed his lips softly.

"Understand now?"

"No, I'm sorry I'm really clueless. I need words,"

"I like you a lot,"

"Ohh, that explains the ki- oh I see. I get it now. Sorry I'm not very good with actions, I'm better with words,"

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, how do you feel about me?"

"Well, Mr. Wong. I like you too," Lucas groaned

"Don't call me Mr. Wong, it makes me feel old," Jungwoo giggled wrapping his arms around Lucas' neck he leaned forward to place a kiss on Lucas' lips. 

"I like you,"

"I like you too,"


End file.
